I Won't Run Any Longer A Bleach Maybe Love Story
by Ria Risa
Summary: Hi ! I'm Risa ! I don't remmeber my last name... I have this sword with me he said his name is Kaito and he's like a brother to me. By the way, I'm 13 and in this school called Karakura High. I skipped grades and live by my self. Anyways this is my life ! :) RATED T COZ I'M PARANOID !


Risa's POV

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! I can't help but feel happy the fact that I'm going to school. But I'm worried about how they are going to react towards me and my snow hair and ocean blue eyes...

_Don't worry about it just keep calm and relax_

_Thanks Kaito-nii_

Ah, I can't forget how a few days ago I woke up in a house not to mention how I found out about Kaito-nii. I walked into school grounds and saw a lot of people talking about me. Well can't blame them, It's not every day you see a young 13 year old wearing a high school uniform with snow hair and ocean blue eyes. I walked to the office and recieved my time table, looks likes Maths is up first. I looked up to see a clock that says 7. I guess it's time for class.

A teacher walks up to me and tells me that she is my home room teacher, Ms Misato Ochi. Ms Ochi asks me stand out here and wait until she calls me in. Because of Kaito-nii, my six senses are strong and sharp. Yes you heard me, six senses. The sixth one is the sensing spiritual pressure thing. Your wondering how I know that right ? Answer is simple, Kaito-nii explained what is spiritual pressure. Might as well here what they say

3rd Person POV

Ms Ochi walked into class and asked everyone to get to their seats and settle down

"Alright class, today we will be having a new student" Ms Ochi said. There were whispers here and there saying stuff like

"Is that kid that came here this morning ?"

"You mean the one that has almost the same hair colour as Hitsugaya-san ?"

"Wow, yesterday we had a bunch of transfer students and today as well ?"

"I wonder if it is a girl or a guy"

"If she's a girl I hope that she's cute"

"ALRIGTH SETTLE DOWN !" Ms Ochi yelled and the class was silenced

"Okay, you may come in now" Ms Ochi instructed. The door slowly slid open. There was a suspension in the classroom, everyone staring at the door waiting for their questions to be answered. The door finally slid open all the way and the snow white-haired girl stepped in. Her beautiful clear ocean blue eyes looking forward as she walked in.

"Class, she is our new transfer student. Would you please introduce yourself to everyone ?" Ms Ochi requested. She turned and faced the entire class and smiled

"Hi I'm Risa, do you guys have any questions about me ?" she asked as she pointed a finger to herself. Lot's of people wanted to ask questions. Lot's of hands were raised so she questioned them all one by one

"Why don't you have a last name ?" One asked

"Oh that's because, one day when I woke up I couldn't remember anything about my self so I'm determined to find out about myself, so until then I won't have a last name. Also I don't have anyparents" She answered while looking down

"How old are you ?" Another asked

"13" She answered. There was a few minutes of silence until the entire class went into an uproar

"EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH ?!" They yelled. The poor young Risa had to use both of her hands to cover up her ears.

"SHADDAP !" The teacher yelled which silence them all once again

"Ms Ochi, what is a 13 year old doing here ?!" A student asked

"Oh I forgot to tell you but she skipped grades" The teacher replied

"EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH ?!" They yelled again...

"SHADDAP ! ONE MORE TIME YOU ALL YELL AND I'LL GIVE YOU ALL DETENTION" The teacher threaten. And the students were silenced again.

"Why are you wearing the arm warmers ?" A spiky red head asked

"Um... I wear it because I feel that it's precious to me. It's precious because when I woke up I saw these warmers and it had a note there saying that it was from my parents... It felt like I've seen this arm warmers some where before so I decided to keep it with me always" She replied faking the tears but it looked so real that the entire class except for the emo and the soul reapers started tearing up

'Nice one' Kaito thought to Risa

'Thanks' Risa thought back

"Alright then, Ms Risa your seat is at the back corner behind Mr Kurosaki at the window" Ms Ochi stated

"Sensei, you can just call me Risa" Risa said with a closed cute eye smile with a moe-moe background

The teacher couldn't help but blush at the cute scene in front of her

"A-A-Alright i-if you say s-s-so Risa" Ms Ochi stuttered

"That's better" Risa said as she made her way to the back corner of the room as she sat down. She felt eyes on her while she walked there

'This girl sure is pretty' The feathered face thought to himself

'She looks young but a pretty decent fighter' The bald Shinigami thought to himself

'OH YAY ! ANOTHER YOUNG GIRL ! I wonder if I can hook her up with Captian' The busty shinigami thought to herself

'I wonder who is she really' The spiky red head thought

'There's a slight amount of spiritual pressure radiating off from her' The raven haired girl thought

'I can feel it she has spiritual pressure in her body, quite a lot at that, looks like we gotta keep an eye on her' The silver haired captian thought

"Hi I'm Ichigo Kurosaki" The orange carrot top said to the new transfer student

"Hi, it's nice to meet you" Risa said with a cute closed eye smile. Ichigo blushed hurriedly turned her head around while trying to hide the blush on his face. The young girl tilted her head in confusion but shrugged it off.

Through out the lesson, the young girl didn't payed any attention because she was staring at the board while chatting with Kaito. Since she has photographic memory, it wasn't necessary to listen nor pay attention.

A howl erupted. No one but the Shinigami, special humans, Quincy and the young girl heard it. She knew that there were Shinigamis in this room but the howling was near the school and she couldn't stand it's howling any longer.

The moment Ichigo got out to destroy the hollow, his eyes widened in shock, because...

* * *

**HAYOOOOOOOO ! I'M RISA LIKE THIS MAIN CHARACTER HERE I WAS WONDERING IF I SHOULD TURN THIS INTO A LOVE STORY... HERE'S A SURVEY ON WHO RISA SHOULD FALL IN LOVE WITH AND WHY. ANYWAYS... HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND PLEASE REVIEW ON HOW YOU THINK ABOUT THE STORY. ARIGATOU AND SAYONARA ! **


End file.
